Change is Not Always Good
by ProGamer363
Summary: After the tighten charade about a year ago megamind, the new hero, has finally lost it. sorry really bad with summaries.
1. What Happened

**A/N: Yeah I know there are people out there who are waiting for the third chapter of The New Kid, but I am having like this huge author's block and I am having trouble keeping with the plot. So I started writing this. Hope you like it and hopefully I will update my other story soon!**

Roxanne wearily opens her eyes. '_What the hell happened_?' she pondered. She began to look around a bit, turning her head left to right. Suddenly there was an excruciating pain in the back of her head. There was the same burning pain on her left side. She lifted her right arm to rub the back her head, in hopes that it would ease the pain. Her hand instead came in to contact with a sticky warm liquid. She pulled her hand back in surprise to find it drenched in a velvety red liquid. The feel of the blood was pretty sickening and her vision was getting a little blurry, but she refused to go unconscious again.

As she tried to lift herself up onto her elbows to get a better look around, an unbearable pain shot up her left arm. This unexpected pain didn't go unnoticed, for she cried out in pain. She looked down at her arm to find out it had a huge gash going down the side of it. The sight of it wasn't very pretty, especially since it was bleeding profusely. She may have been a reporter, but she knew the basics in first-aid. She tore off a piece of her shirt and tried to wrap up her arm to the best of her abilities. Roxanne winced in pain when the cloth touched her open wound. The white cloth was then slowly getting soaked with a scarlet red color.

She looked down at her side to see if it was bleeding, and sure enough there was a huge blood stain. She also noticed the fact that her side was misshapen slightly with swelling and that her breathing was very raspy. She knew that she must've broken a rib or two, and that she needed help badly. Roxanne looked around to see if there was any life, but ended up finding crushed and destroyed brain-bots littering the place. She did happen to find a small group of brain-bots floating around, only to crash into a wall or blow up from exhaustion.

At this moment she didn't care how she got here, but she needed to get out and get help. This time when she got up to look around Roxanne put her weight on her right arm so she wouldn't fall down and cause more injury. She quickly took a look around trying to take in her surroundings. The blurriness in her eyes didn't make it very easy, especially with the new symptom of being lightheaded. She then recognized the place as Megamind's lair. She felt like she was forgetting something very important, but couldn't quite put her finger on it. She finally managed to sit up with her back up against a wall. The pain in her head was way to painful to actually stand up.

The building looked as if it had imploded on itself and left it's occupants to face their death. Chunks of concrete and rock were still falling off of the building. The ceiling above Roxanne was threatening to fall on top of her so she began to crawl away from it. Then realized how stupid the idea was when her side started to feel like it was being ripped open. Then she suddenly felt relieved that she moved because the ceiling fell with a loud crash where she had just been laying. The crash felt like a bomb going off in her head that left her ears ringing.

How did it all come to this you ask? Well this story starts about a year after Tighten's rein of terror. Everything was going perfectly fine. It was a normal day you could say, but then _he_ started to change.

**A/N: Yeah so it is going to be a multi chapter thing. Please read and review hope you like it.**

**CIAO FOR NOW!**


	2. New Abilities

**A/N: Yeah, I am really sorry it took so long ,but I have been lazy and buzy lately, so it kinda slipped my mind to update. like I said on DA I am probably not going to be updating on my other story The New Kid anytime soon. I might delete it, Don't now for sure. Well hope you like it! **

**CIAO CIAO ALL !**

Today was a particularly good day. Not a cloud in the sky, no traffic on the way to work, and to top it off there weren't any new villains to be kidnapped by. The fact that she could stop to get lunch or even a coffee was amazing, yet weird at the same time. Roxanne was walking home today, mostly because of the fact that her only ride was the news van, and she really didn't feel like driving that around. '_Besides it's a wonderful day to just take a walk._' she had told herself.

Making her way down to a nearby Starbucks she walked in, making a little bell ring with her presence. As she walked up to the cashier to take her order, she felt like someone was glaring daggers at her. She turned slowly to find Bernard, the museum curator, glaring at her. He wasn't very fond of Megamind or Roxanne for what they did with his body and all the phone bills he had to pay. Trying to start in friendly matter Roxanne gave a soft smile and waved. He refused to return the favor and instead snarled and went back to reading his news paper as if he never saw her. Being in a good mood, she decided to just let it go. Taking her coffee with her, she left the coffee shop and went back to walking home. Taking a good long drink from her well deserved caramel latte, she started thinking about things she could do.

'_Not getting kidnapped means that I can relax and enjoy myself at home, or even hang out with a certain blue alien._' She then stopped dead in her tracks and thought back to the last time she actually heard from him. '_Now that I think about it, I haven't seen Megamind since he stopped a robbery not three days ago. Might as well go check up on him_.' Roxanne wasn't very surprised that he was in hiding, considering that he still wasn't very fond of the people in Metro City.

She then headed off to where Megamind's once evil, now what you could call normal, lair was being held, in hopes of finding her blue boyfriend.

_Meanwhile at the lair …_

Minion had just walked in to the living area of the lair when his boss came jumping around. Minion had only been gone for thirty minutes to do the laundry and when he came back he found Megamind celebrating. He couldn't blame that the alien was excited, for he was the new hero of Metro City and he found it to be a lot more fun then being evil. Being the hero was "hard work" as tighten put it, and that's what made being the hero all the more fun.

What surprised Minion the most was the fact that his master was finally out of his bedroom. Recently, he had been complaining about headaches and mainly just stayed in his room. Minion just figured it was a headache caused by stress, and that it would pass with time. He was apparently correct, considering Megamind's new and very contagious good mood.

Megamind turned and noticed Minion just staring at him from the doorway. He had to show him what he's learned over the past week. "Watch, Minion, as I mystify you with my awesome power!" Megamind proclaimed, fluttering his hands to emphasize his point, as he jumped to the other end of the room. He then dramatically put his fingers to his temples in a similar fashion to Metro Man when he used his lasers. He stood in that position for awhile with a wide grin on his face. There was a very long and odd silence that came after.

It was finally broken by a slightly sarcastic Minion. "Wow, as mystifying as that was, I'm not very ..." Minion stopped short when he saw a pencil on the edge of his friend's desk begin to shake and than slowly float to the air. The pencil was hovering, yes, hovering before his very eyes, as in, no strings attached. His features flashed a shocked, yet surprised, expression, eyes wide and jaw literally hitting the floor (considering he is in a glass dome, not standing up).Minion knew what Megamind's species was capable of, but never once had he showed any sign of having telekinesis before.

Not entirely believing his master was doing this he cleared his throat and asked. "A … are you … are you doing that, s … sir?" Minion stuttered in a very weak and awe-struck voice. He couldn't peel his eyes off the pencil, for it was so fascinating that it could defy gravity in such a way. How many times do you get to see things float other than in Metro Man's presence? Minion began to question himself on what had started his master's ability to make things float, yet he couldn't put them to words.

Megamind then moved his hands away from his temples and the pencil dropped with a soft _tap._ He was smiling ear to ear in a way that kids would when they found out Santa did eat their cookies on Christmas morning. He was obviously very excited to show his best friend his brand new ability as a hero instead of a villain. He acted as if he had never experienced those head pains and instead jumped around exclaiming how it would come into good use and such.

"Yes, I was. Isn't this amazing! I can move things with my mind! Imagine what use this would have been when I was fighting Metro Man." He murmured the last part to himself, though Minion still heard it he was to shocked to scold him on it. Minion just gave his master a blank stare that slowly turned to a soft smile. He was actually very proud that this blue alien could use telekinesis, but there was something in the back of his head telling him that this wasn't going to turn out good at all. He instead had a larger voice that would tell him that his master was finally developing powers that would make him an even better hero.

Megamind could've sworn there was a hint of something else in his friend's expression, he just couldn't make it out. His friend's expression may have been one of excitement and praise, but he could tell there was something he wasn't telling. He would have to ask later, but in the meantime, he has some serious bragging to do.


	3. Chapter 3

Well I officially have no reason to keep up with this story anymore with the fact that I don't want to write it anymore. So instead I am putting it up for adoption and if your planning on taking up this story go ahead and message me and the first person will get it I guess. I have no interest in this story so whoever gets this story can do whatever they want with it.


End file.
